Blonde PsychoRosalie Hale
by Cellobrate
Summary: It's the first few chapters of Twilight, in Rosalie's point of view. ONE-SHOT. Reviews please! .


**Blonde Psycho- Rosalie Hale**

**Helen Ianni**

_PREFACE_

I still hadn't gotten over it… She wants to become one of us… for the sake of a soulless monster. Wasting precious life. Sick.

Oh, how I wish I'd never been born.

_PART 1- MONSTER: BLONDE AND GORGEOUS_

"This is it, Rose. Another year and we graduate again… Yay!!" Emmett embraced me in a huge bear hug, and I felt him smile against my shoulder. Emmett was so easy to please; nothing upsets him. He is unaffected by _any_ serious atmosphere.

We walked into the wooden doors of Forks High School again, back from yet another summer vacation. Edward locked his Volvo's silver doors and Alice danced around us, singing something about some girl Edward would meet; Jasper struggled to control his wife. Ugh. Alice was so small, yet so annoying with her visions and everything.

After a quick look at my new schedule, I walked to first period- Calculus. The time went by alarmingly fast; it seemed like seconds before the lunch bell rang.

I shuddered; what new female partner did Edward meet? Or did Alice make a mistake? I put my money on the latter one hesitantly: it's hard betting against my psychic sister.

On our way to the small dining room, I passed many (very lucky) human girls. Oh, how I onged to be one of them again! It always seems odd that someone like me would be interested in lowly human females, what with my blonde beauty and all. But no; I never had a choice between this life and my last. I would much rather be the rich girl I was almost a hundred years ago, for I was a lucky mortal human, destined to age and pass years later. Maybe by now I would still be alive, widowed with great-great grandchildren and practically laying on my death bed. Seeing the world go by one day at a time, blushing, sleeping, having children… things I would never be able to do. For I am one of the eternal damned, all thanks to that man, the one who tore me apart, drunk. Well, at least I had my big personal teddy bear, Emmett Cullen. We would soon remarry, go off to some island in the deep Pacific. Heaven for the damned. Ugh, I'm getting off track. One of the many drawbacks to being a vampire.

Once we arrived at the table for lunch, the whole Cullen family (sans Carlisle and Esme) began talking. But once Edward started, we all shut up and listened to him go on and on about some human girl. Bella, was it? He mentioned that her scent was overpowering, then went on to describe her in perfect detail, from her hair colour to the shape of her nose.

And then I saw her.

Seventeen year old girl, brown hair and eyes. She wasn't necessarily gorgeous, but Edward seemed to think so. But still, a rage burned inside of me. She was human, something I would never be again. I shot her a menacing glare, and she caught my eye. The girl looked frightened, so I looked away, turning my gaze back to Edward. Still my brother continued on about Bella. What was the big deal? It's not like he was… in love?

Of course not.

"Uh, Rose, no need to be negative," Edward was reading my thoughts. "And no, I'm not in love. Just… her scent! Like no other! Please don't be jealous," he pleaded. I rolled my eyes.

"I am _not _ jealous," I interjected. Emmett snickered, and I pointlessly elbowed him in his stone ribs.

Jasper took this chance to join the conversation. "Actually, you are jealous," he said, almost mocking me. Dang. Jasper could sense other people's emotions and affect them. Alice giggled, then clapped a hand over her mouth when I glared at her. Emmett rubbed my back in a sad attempt to calm me down. I shook his hand off; Jasper was better at it.

Alice got slightly upset at everyone's mood, and walked away from our table. I noticed that Bella watched her exit with wide-eyed curiosity. My only defence for my tiny sister was to roll my eyes at Bella.

She looked ready to walk over to our little pow-wow, an inquisitive glint in her eye.

She never did. Not that I blame her.

_PART 2- MIND GAMES_

The next day at lunch, Edward was talking about that Bella Swan again. Shocker.

But then he mentioned something about not being able to read her thoughts, like some sort of mind shield. That was odd, he was able to do it to everyone else… It was part of his nature as a vampire. Like Alice and Jasper, he brought a special ability over to his new life. The green monster rose up my throat in the form of a snarl, and ripped through my teeth angrily. Surprised at what I just did toward an innocent human girl, my hand automatically slapped over my mouth and my eyebrows raised in shock, creasing my stone forehead. But I stopped myself a second after my fingers touched my lips.

"Rosem shut up. She's mine." Edward was now in a defensive hunting crouch, like he was about ready to hunt for his Bella's honour. I very nearly rolled my eyes before realizing that my brother was serious, about to really attack me. I took an automatic step back and Edward straightened up; however, he was still looking angry enough to make a mood if at all necessary. A growl slipped from between his teeth. I shuddered, imagining my bronze-haired brother with his lips at my throat.

Wow. My big brother is in love.

' * - * `


End file.
